Homestuck: Aftermath Stories, Volume 1
by FromTheVoidOfMyMind
Summary: Read the Prologue for a summary. TRIGGER WARNINGS* Sexual actions, Suicidal actions, Character death, Sexual abuse, *Triggers may not be in published story, they may only be in drafts.
1. Prologue

Proulge

== Players: Finish the Game

== Players: Create New World

== Players: Name World Spurb

== Players: Prepare to have Humans live on Spurb

== Players: Prepare to have Trolls live on Spurb

== Players: Retrieve any survivors from your dead planets and send them to Spurb

== Players: Start a life on Spurb

== Players: Fast forward

It's been nearly a full sweep since the game ended, and life is returning to about as normal as it could ever be again.

The sixteen Beta Players have created a world where Trolls and Humans can live together in harmony.

What was left of both races have come to live on the new planet named Spurb in honor of the game many beings died in.

It is something that is hard to remember for the players, but they felt it the right thing to do.

The PTSD will follow them for the rest if their life, but it was worth it...right?

After all, there was a bigger reason the whole world ended than because Paradox Space wanted it too...

Either way, the Game brought everyone together.

Spurb is a rather nice planet; places to live that suit both races, and job opportunities for everyone, no matter the their blood color.

And sixteen Tranportalizers hidden away on a portion of land banned from anyone but those authorized to enter.

Each Transportalizer lead to each Beta Players land, well, a copy that was *not* trying to kill them.

Anyway, sorry. Off topic.

This story revolves around six characters - Kanaya, Rose, Dave, John, Jade and Karkat - and how they react to romance and tragedy.

So now, I want you to click on the next chapter button and continue, okay?

It won't be *too* sad.

I think...

Just bear with me, okay?


	2. Chapter 1 - Dave

== Dave: Calm the fuck down. You got this.

I sat in my seat, nervously adjusting the bow tie of my Plush Suit for the trillionth time. It felt like I'd been here for endless years, but a glance at my phone proved otherwise. I'd only been here for five minutes.

I sighed and looked around the restaurant. Fine leather booths and pristine white table cloths highlighted the flowered wallpaper and crystal chandeliers.

Looking towards the door, I see a beautiful dark haired figure sporting white dog ears and a green-on-black dress enter. She said something to the hostess and was soon walking in my direction.

"Hey Dave." She smiled and smoothed out her dress. "Hope I'm not too dressed up for the occasion." she said teasingly

I stood and moved closer to her. Slipping my arms around her waist I replied with a small laugh. "Not in the least."

She bit her lip and placed her arms around my neck. She stood on her tip-toes and brought her lips to mine. Man, it felt like millions of sweeps and a mere moment that we spent with no distance between us.

When we pulled apart I stared into her emerald green eyes before sitting down, sliding into the booth to make room for her to sit.

A Yellow blood with short hair and blue and red glasses appeared with a scowl. He lisped through the specials and took our order.

When he left, Jade placed her head on my shoulder, tickling her ears on my neck.

I held her close and tight.

Little did I know what it would mean to let her go.


	3. Chapter 2 - Rose

== Rose: Find John

"John! Where are you?" I called, knowing full and well that he was behind the waterfall.

But who was I to spoil the little bit of fun salvageable from today?

I smirked and quickly and silently made my way to the waterfall, then peeked around the edge to the cave behind.

He was looking out the otherside. Perfect.

Choosing my steps carefully, I snuck up behind him.

When I was a few feet away I crouched then jumped onto his back, letting out a playful growl.

He screamed and I slid off laughing.

"Dammit, Rose! I told you to stop doing that!" He said as he turned around, smiling.

I stopped laughing as hard and layed on my back, my arms under my head.

"Well, I told you that there's more hiding places on my land than yours." I smirked and cocked my eyebrow.

He shook his head and sat next to me, smiling and rubbing my knee.

"Either way, it's getting late, and me need to go back to my place and change. If want to be on time for the meetup at Dave's."

I sighed.

"Yeah. Well, lets go then."

I leaned over and gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

When we pulled apart, I didn't yet understand how ending that moment would last.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I know it's early this week. That is only because I am receiving an award tomorrow, along with attending my school's Homecoming.

As per the usual, thank you for reading my work, share with your friends, and leave a review!

Love you all!

~FromTheVoidOfMyMind


	4. Chapter 3 - Jade

== Jade: Commence cuddle

"Thanks Dave, that dinner was amazing."

We sat in the back of the car he had come to get us.

I was on his lap, my legs curled to my chest, one arm around him and the other on his chest. He had one arm around my waist and the other petting my hair.

"Your welcome. But I think the best part..." He kissed my forehead. "was seeing your beautiful face all night."

I turned my head to face him and smiled.

"Am I really that pretty?" I teased.

"I think so." He brought his face close to mine, and gently placed his lips on mine.

After a moment, I kissed back and tilted my head just a little. I turned and straddled him, pressing into the kiss.

As we kissed, i could hear my heart pounding in my head, overwhelmed from pure excitement.

But all too soon the car stopped and turned off, and we heard the driver call for us to 'get outta the damned car'.

We pulled from the kiss, each breathing heavily.

My emerald eyes stared into his red ones.

We stepped out of the car and I walked to the door as Dave paid the driver.

I had no idea how bad I needed that kiss.


	5. Chapter 4 - John

Dammit! Where did I put my hood?

I continued to dig through my closet when I heard Rose's voice.

"Did you look on the top shelf? On the side closest to your bed?"

I moved to look where she said, and after I pushed away some other clothes I alchemized I found the bright blue tail of my hood.

"Told you." She sung

Curse her Seer powers! They're gonna be the end of me! Sighing, I slipped it over my head and tucked it into my shirt.

I walked downstairs and found Rose already waiting by the front door, her hood already pulled low over her face.

I went to stand in front of her and created a small breeze to push it out of the way.

"Her purple eyes were staring into nothing, filled with sorrow. She shook her head.

"I can't believe it's been over a year..." She whispered

"I know, I know." I mumbled, pulling her into a hug. "We're still here, aren't we?"

She nodded and pulled from the hug. "We do need to be on our way though."

She tugged her hood back over her eyes and walked outside to the end of the driveway.

I sighed and left the house, locking the door before meeting her.

I held out my arms and she stepped in so I was holding her like a small child.

She hugged my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

With a small step and a soothing updraft we were off.

As we sored above the city, we didn't think that this would be as calm as our night could get.

It was soon going to get much much worse.


	6. Chapter 5 - Kanaya

I startled awake.

I was sitting on cold stone with chains attached to cuffs on my wrists and ankles.

The buzz of a single factory light glowing above me was the only sound.

I took a look down at myself.

I had bruises on my sides arms and legs, and the only clothing I had was my torn undergarments.

I heard footsteps and my head snapped up.

A key rolled around in the lock on the door, and with a creak the door opened and blinding light filled the room.

I curled into a ball and buried my face, hiding my eyes from the light.

Footsteps could be heard; and soon a rough hand took hold of my hair, jerking it up.

I forced one eye open a slit, and looked up.

A familiar face gazed down at me, a sly grin on his face.

"Karkat...why are you doi-" I was cut off with a sharp slap across my face.

"Rule one," he sneered "you will not speak unless spoken to."

He threw my head down.

"Rule two, you will end each sentence with 'Master', do you understand?"

I nodded, "Y-yes..."

He glared at me and raised his hand.

"Yes, Master..." I corrected quickly.

He slowly lowered his hand. Reaching into his pocket, he said, "You get one good-bye call. You have one minute."

He handed the phone to me, and I slowly reached out for it.

As I began dialing the first number that came to mind, he walked to the other side of the room.

I hit send as he pulled a metal table covered with various 'toys' out.

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Then it stopped and Rose's voice said "Karkat what is it?"

"Rose it's Kanaya."

"Kanaya!?"

"Yes. I'm in trouble."


	7. Chapter 6 - Karkat

I made my way to the other side of the room and pulled out a metal table covered in toys and buckets underneath.

My new slave had already finished it's call by the time I returned.

"You have a nice final chat with the outside world?" I asked with a snarl, swiping my phone back from it's hands.

It nodded. "Y-y-yes master..."

I smirked and gave a little grunt. I slipped my phone back in my pocket and turned to the cart to retrieve a short whip. .

"Now," I began as I slowly walked behind my new play thing "I will give you ten strikes."

"I expect you to take them with grace, and count off each strike. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." It said quickly.

I struck each side of it's ass once. "One...t-two..."

I walked to it's front. "Stand." I said flatly.

Slowly but surely it did, standing tall and trying to hold a brave face.

Pathetic.

I shoved it's lacy green bra down to it's stomach and striked each breast twice.

"Three! F-four...Five..s-s-six..." It began to cry a little. How precious.

I crouched and slipped my fingers below the band of it's panties, then jerked them off.

Oh how fun this night is going to be...


End file.
